vanthea_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Telekinesis
The power to manipulate objects/matter with their mind. Applications Basic level * Binding: To keep object/being from moving. * Levitation: To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. * Orbital Field: To make objects and possibly energy orbit around the user. * Telekinetic Choking: To choke or strangle others without physical contact. * Telekinetic Grip: To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. * Telekinetic Maneuver: To alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. * Telekinetic Pull/Push: To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. Advanced level * Elemental Manipulation: Alternate the natural elements of existence at a sub-molecular level. * Homing Effect: To make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them. * Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate matter and energy at molecular level. * Psychic Energy Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate psychic energy in various ways, including manifesting in material form. * Motor-Skill Manipulation: To manipulate the movement of others/self. * Object Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate any sort of inanimate objects, products/finished goods * Telekinetic Aura: Possess powerful telekinetic extensions field from oneself. * Telekinetic Attacks: To release/use telekinesis to various attacks. * Psionic Healing: To heal others with one's own telekinetic powers. * Telekinetic Compression: To crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. * Telekinetic Constructs: To create objects, weapons and creatures out of telekinetic energy. * Telekinetic Pressure: To use telekinesis to damage area. * Remote Telekinesis: To manipulate matter that is not within the user's location, e.g controlling a rock 2000 miles away. * Telekinetic Combat: to use telekinesis in physical combat * Telekinetic Surgery: To conduct complex surgery through telekinetic means. * Telekinetic Flight: To use telekinesis to fly. * Telekinetic Teleportation: Use telekinesis to teleport themselves or others. * Telekinetic Destruction: To make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. * Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: To use telekinesis to enhance the user's condition. * Unarmed Weapon Wielding: Use weapons without touching them * Wound Inducement: to use telekinesis to cause physical wounds on others. Master level * Psionic Explosion: To create and discharge a destructive psychic energy across a wide range. * Atomic Manipulation: To manipulate at atomic levels. * Energy Manipulation: To manipulate energy * Dimensional Travel: To bend the very fabric of dimensional barriers, allowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like * Neural Impulse Manipulation: To redirect the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, achieving control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body. * Organic Manipulation: To manipulate organic matter. * Technology Manipulation: To manipulate the functions and properties of technology and all forms of high-tech machinery. * Vibration Emission: To emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter, i.e. sonic boom. * Weather Manipulation: To manipulate the weather, e.g. create lightning storms. * Cosmological Force Manipulation: To manipulate cosmological forces. Ultimate level(really close to Absolute level) * Subatomic Manipulation: To manipulate at subatomic levels. * Particle Manipulation: To manipulate matter at the basest of levels. * Space-Time Manipulation: To manipulate and distort the space-time continuum. * Universal Manipulation: To manipulate the fabric of the universe Techniques * Telekinesis Negation * Telekinetic Combat Limitations * Telekinesis Immunity Users are immune * Psychic Energy Absorption can negate this power * Telekinesis Negation can negate this power Category:Super Powers Category:Mental Powers Category:Manipulations